Smooth Criminal
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Ashleigh lives in New York, a beautiful city with a deadly serial killer. Criminals are her strengths but does she realise what she's gotten herself into. GIVE THIS A READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this story is for Ashleigh who you may know from Twitter (_Sephiroth) it's a crossover staring EJ DiMera from Days of Our Lives and Wade Barrett from the WWE. I'm not sure if I'll include any other characters but please review this first chapter, it would be greatly appreciated! And even if you may not know the other character, I hope you still enjoy this. _

It was another day in New York City, the hustle and bustle of the city was flowing per usual and I was late for work. I began rushing through the crowd of people, my heels clicking against the concrete footpath as I rushed up toward the lift. I pressed number 93 and leaned my back against the cool wall. I tried catching my breath after the run to the building.

As I stood in the empty lift there I glared at myself in the silver metal reflection, I tried to tame my layered, black hair and applied a coat of mascara to my eyelashes. This became a ritual for every morning.

Finally the lift stopped and I made my way toward my office, trying to be as swift as possible before my boss could spot me. I could see him yapping away at his phone so I quickly paced toward my chair and relaxed for only just a moment before I heard my boss stomping toward me. I cringed at what he might look like.

"Ashleigh!" he yelled as he moved closer to my desk.

"Morning Mr Peterson" I said grinning happily.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I want to see you in my office right away" he said sternly. He left immediately and I felt myself gulp down my throat slowly in strife.

Thoughts flowed through my head as I slowly dawdled toward his office door. This was it; he's going to fire me. He never appreciates my work and he constantly picks on me as well and whenever I'm one second late he drills me for it. It's not my fault that New York City doesn't wait for Mr Jack Peterson. I started thinking about maybe blackmailing him for unfair dismissal. I had attended many Christmas parties and when he got drunk he always got a little touchy toward female workers including myself, that was it he couldn't fire me.

I put on a brave face before entering the room, where my tall and hefty boss was sitting at his own desk. "Yes Sir?"

"Ashleigh, I have something that I'd like to speak to you about... please take a seat and close the door" he spoke. I closed the door promptly and sat down in front of him, still with this confident front.

His hands were held together, "Well... we've seemed to hit one of the biggest cases we've ever received and I'd like you to be the lead criminologist for this one."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry... what?"

Mr Peterson cleared his throat, "I think you are one of the best criminologists we've got and if we had any chance in solving this case the only person in this faculty would be you."

"Wow... I'm really honoured that you've picked me. I'm... astounded" I said pressing my hand to my chest.

"Alright... alright don't get a big head" he said tactlessly.

My high was completely stripped away.

"Because this case is so huge, someone new will be joining you" he said standing up and walking toward the door to open it. Behind the door was a tall, muscular man, he had short, black hair and smouldering brown eyes, I felt myself weakened at the sight of him. This cheeky smile caught on to his face as he had his gaze fixed on me.

"This is Mr EJ DiMera" Mr Peterson introduced, "He is a very educated lawyer and criminologist and we are very lucky to have him to help you."

EJ took one hand from his dress pant pockets in from him, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand gently, I felt myself fall even weaker at his English accent, "It's a real pleasure to meet you too."

"You can show EJ around, he's office will be the one next to yours" said Mr Peterson.

I bit my lip thinking about how this handsome man was going to be working with me, so closely but suddenly my head screwed back into place. "Aren't we going to talk about the case?" I asked.

"We'll get to that later, just show the man around!" Mr Peterson yelled at me.

"Okay" I said annoyed at him. I walked outside of his office where EJ followed me, he smelled incredible I was feeling completely drawn to him. He threw me another grin and I was scared my knees would give out. I tried to stay as calm and to not make a fool of myself. "This is your office" I said pointing him to the room next to mine.

"Lovely, it's ... perfect" he said his eyes looking up and down at me.

I couldn't handle being with him any longer before I felt myself explode, "Okay then...um... I'll leave you to make yourself at home... um... I'll just be next door." I cringed as I walked away from him, could I have sounded or looked like more an idiot.

I slumped into my office chair and my forehead fell onto the timber desk. I felt mortified. I took a few more breaths and then calmed myself down. Now this was it my big break, Mr Peterson was finally beginning to believe in me and he thought I was good, one of the best. This new guy was just here to work alongside me and nothing else. He was here to help me not for me to swoon over, but he sure was charming, he looked like something out of a fairy tale. My mind swirled around the idea of he and I together riding on horses past castles. I heard someone knock on my door; I quickly jolted up and began pretending to do something with my computer.

EJ walked in, "Um... Ashleigh? I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Oh no, it's alright... what's up?" I asked.

"Well after moving my stuff in I've picked up quite an appetite, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for lunch?" he asked politely.

_Lunch? _I looked at my watch and realised it was 12:21pm, I had fallen asleep. But how could I say no to lunch with him, after all he was new to the place. "Sure" I said smiling.

"Fantastic" he said, "So what are the cuisine options?"

I grabbed my handbag, "There's a food court on the 2nd floor."

"Right well, after you" he said standing aside of the doorway, that heart melting grin was plastered on his face.

We walked toward the life and he pressed number 2. As the door closed I took in a breath of excitement but remembered to keep this professional.

"So tell me, how long have you been working here?" he asked, his dark eyes gazing at me.

His gaze made me nervous, "Um... about six years."

"Wow and you were able to tolerate Jack?" he asked.

"I think he secretly likes me" I joked.

"I can't see why not" he said not taking his eyes off me.

I tried my hardest to resist doing anything foolish. The lift doors opened and I sighed with relief. "What are you in the mood for?"

He glanced around at the various food stalls, "A burger sound good?"

"I love burgers," I walked toward one of the stalls with a grin appearing as I approached one of the workers, "Hello Sandra."

"Hello Ashleigh, just the usual?" asked the teenage girl, her tied ponytail which was covered under a black cap was golden blonde and her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Yes please" I said as I grabbed my wallet out of my bag. Sandra returned with my meal, she noticed the tall, handsome gentleman standing closely behind me. I followed her gaze to where EJ was grinning at her, the very same he had done with me. Suddenly I grew angry and frustrated as I watched the two gaze at each other, I knew exactly the type of person EJ DiMera was. He was nothing but a womanizer.

"And who's this?" asked EJ still his eyes glued to Sandra. I couldn't believe this guy.

Sandra blushed, "I'm Sandra."

"Hello Sandra... I'm EJ I'll be helping Ashleigh in a new case" he continued, "So I guess I'll be seeing you more often."

Her cheeks were still bright red as she giggled away, "I guess you will, I'm here on more weekends but during the week I'm in high school...my final year of course."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and handed Sandra the money, "Keep the change." I grabbed the paper bag that contained my lunch and walked toward an empty table to sit down.

I grew so angry at him, while he I thought he was just a really nice guy but here he was flirting with the next _young_ girl he sees. Of course, I didn't own him or anything he didn't but I had no idea he was going to act like that. I had to calm down, this was his first day and what was I trying to do pretend like this amazing guy was only attracted to me. I took a bite of my burger and felt a little better; I then caught in the corner of my eye him heading toward me.

"What was that?" he asked surprised as he sat next to me.

I just didn't look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked my full attention on my burger.

He blinked his eyes in confusion; he was baffled by my behaviour. "Ashleigh, you pretty much threw your money at your friend and then you stormed off?"

I furrowed my brow, "No I didn't" I said defensively, "I was just... really hungry."

"Really hungry?"

"Yes! Is that okay with you?" I said still defensive, "Anyway... you were busy talking to Sandra and I just wanted to get my food."

EJ grinned cheekily and I stared at him squinting my eyes, "What?"

"So that's what you were doing? You were jealous" he said laughing.

I widened my eyes and gasped, "I wasn't jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

"Come on Ashleigh, I see how I make you nervous... you like me."

I couldn't believe he was being so egotistical this was definitely not how I thought of him thirty minutes ago. "No I don't like you in fact I..." I was stopped by him pressing him finger onto my lips.

"Shh" he said as he stared at the large television that was displayed in front of us. There was a male news reporter speaking in front of an apartment building, they then showed pictures of many women all between the ages of 20-25. The reporter explained that during last week, seven women had been murdered. Yet there has been no evidence left at any of the crime scenes. Police believe this to be the same person; the only pattern they see is that the victim have been stabbed in the heart. 'New York has never seen a murderer like this.'

The report was over and EJ moved his finger away from my lips, "Sorry" he said feeling a little embarrassed.

Every foul thought I had of him seemed to have vanished, "It's fine."

"That's the case we've been called to work on" he said, "Every day of the last week a young woman was murdered by this maniac." His brown eyes grew moist as he slammed his fist on the table.

I was staggered by his passion toward this; it was exceptional to see especially in our profession. "When do we start on this?"

"Tomorrow."

"Maybe it's a broken hearted surgeon?" I suggested.

"What?"

"The reporter said the only pattern that police have found is that the killer stabs women in their hearts" I said, "It's only a suggestion."

EJ grinned, "I'm excited to work with you Ashleigh."

I watched him happily eat his burger, it was weird it only a matter of minutes I could be fighting with him and then in the next I found him benevolent.

...

As I slowly trudged toward my front door to my apartment, exhausted from the facts of the victims being smacked into my brain by Mr Peterson all I could think about was EJ, he was something else. I couldn't get his grin out of my head. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard someone call out my name. I spun around and gazed up at the tall man in front of me. I smiled immediately after seeing him walk toward me; I stared at his glossy, black locks that were combed back and a smirk on his face, "Ashleigh!"

"Evening Wade" I said tweaking his nose that was slightly crooked. Wade Barrett had been my neighbour for as long as I moved into the building. He was one of the nicest guys I had ever met. He worked as a bouncer at one of the clubs in New York, so he usually was going to start work when I came home so we began bumping into each other. We eventually became friends; he was interested in my work as I was about having to kick drunken people out of bars. So usually during the time after I finished work and he was about to start we would hang out together. He was the coolest neighbour a girl could ask for, not to mention he was also from England. _The English seem to be drawn to me._

"Long day at work?" he asked as he pressed his hand against my door.

I smiled thinking of EJ again, "Actually... it felt really quick."

The little wrinkles beside his green eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Well... do you want to come over? I was making some sausages."

I shook my head, "I know we hang out all the time, but I'm just really tired."

Wade looked disappointed but shook it off, "Oh... I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"No, that wasn't rude at all I just need a good sleep" I laughed, pointing underneath my eyes, "Look at the bags under my eyes, I'm starting to look like my mother."

"You look beautiful" he said gazing at me.

I laughed even harder and pressed my hand against his cheek, "You're so sweet... Have a good night at work." I put my key through the keyhole and entered my house, waving at Wade as I closed the door.

Wade hovered outside my door for a few minutes, his head slowly lowered and he sighed heavily before going back inside his apartment that was next to mine.

I threw my bag onto the floor and crashed on my bed, the truth was I just wanted to go to sleep so I could see EJ again. The man had been swirling through my head this whole day, how I could hate I'll never now but how I was growing so fond of him I had no clue either. All I knew was that things were finally going good for me, I had been waiting years for an opportunity at a really good case and now knowing that my evil boss had faith in me was incredible. Today was the start of a very interesting venture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash?... Ashleigh?" muttered a vague, masculine voice.

This voice grew closer and louder. I cringed and then slowly opened my eyes, Wade was hovering above me. I smiled at him and then reality set in, I SLEPT IN FOR WORK!

I quickly sat up and ran for the bathroom. "Thank you for waking me, I can't believe I slept in! I am going to be dead!" I yelled from inside.

Wade stood outside the door, his back against the wall. "I was on my way to the store and noticed your car was still parked outside; I thought maybe you were sick... I just thought to check on you" he said.

I was hardly even listening to Wade even though I was glad he woke me up. I was just trying to get ready as quick as possible yet still looking presentable, you know... for EJ. I finally got out and grabbed my bag and keys, "Do I look alright?" I asked Wade.

"You always look nice" he said kindly.

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you for checking on me, my boss would have killed me if I didn't show up."

"You better hurry up then, you're only an hour and 20 minutes late" he said, "Wait... let me drive you, it'll give you time to recuperate, you look too tense ."

This sigh of relief filled my body, "Yes, please that would help me so much!"

Wade grabbed my keys from my hands and walked outside my apartment, I followed behind him locking my door.

...

"So... I'm sorry for blowing you off like that, looks like I had a little too much sleep" I said staring out the car window, "I must have forgotten to turn my alarm on."

Wade stared out at the road in front of him, "That's alright you work all day, I'm sorry to annoy you like that."

I shook my head, "You're my good friend Wade... my best friend. I was just caught up in something at work."

"Your boss giving you a hard time?" he asked, "Because I've told you before that I would set him straight."

I giggled, "No that's alright and actually something amazing happened." This smile appearing on my face as I thought yesterday's events.

Wade noticed my grin, "Enlighten me."

"Well... yesterday Mr Peterson calls me in my office and I'm thinking this is it he's going to fire me and then he tells me that he wants me to be the lead criminologist for this really big case" I explained.

"What's the case?"

"Have you seen on the news, about this serial killer that has been murdered 7 women in the past week?" I asked, "Well... that's the one, if I can solve this it will do wonders for my career."

"Wow Ash! That's fantastic... I'm sure you'll be the girl to get it done. There's nobody smarter than you" he said supportively, "I know you can do it."

"There may be someone smarter than me" my voice growing softer, "He's smarter, sharper and handsome..." I had trailed off and I hadn't even realised.

Wade cringed in confusion, "What?"

"Um..." I whimpered, "There's this guy who's come to work with me, his really different... he's British too, just like you!"

Wade didn't look as happy as I was, "What's he doing there? Don't they think you can do this?"

I chuckled, "Wade... I can't take down this killer on my own; he's one of the best that's why he's here to help me. He's a really nice guy."

"What's his name?"

"EJ" I proclaimed, "EJ DiMera... I think you'd like him."

Wade was quiet for a bit, I hardly noticed because we were now approaching my building and I had to think of an excuse as to why I was late not to mention try not to be embarrassed in front of EJ.

Wade pulled over toward the front, "Well... have a good day... with um... EJ." He seemed shaken but I still didn't notice.

"Thank you for driving me Wade, where would I be without you" I said before leaving, "I'll see you." Before Wade could mutter another word, I dashed inside toward the lift.

...

As the doors opened of the lift and I stepped on to my floor, I took a deep breath before approaching everyone. I felt someone press their hand on my shoulder; I span around and felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared up at him. His brown smouldering eyes felt like they were staring into my soul.

"You finally decided to grace us with your presence" EJ grinned.

I looked around the department, "...Did Mr Peterson notice?"

"He did! He did! He wasn't too happy."

"Oh no" I muttered, covering my face with my hands in worry, "He's going to kill me."

"Well here he comes" said EJ, his eyes flickering in front of us. My hands dropped to my sides as I watched Mr Peterson approach me.

"Nice of you to join us Ashleigh" said Mr Peterson.

"I'm really sorry I'm late Sir" I pleaded, "I just lost track of time."

"Track of time? EJ explained how you were spending the day with Melissa Haven's mother, the poor woman. I'm proud of you."

I looked up at EJ confused, "Melissa Haven?" I worded to him.

"Yes the last victim Melissa Haven, her mother must have been a mess having her daughter been murdered yesterday morning" said EJ, "I thought maybe you might have been all day."

EJ had saved my ass! I nodded, "Well... she wasn't really talking much and I didn't want to pressure her too much after her daughter had just died."

"That's fair enough, I'll leave you two to work" said Mr Peterson, "Good job Ashleigh, again."

After Mr Peterson had walked away and was a clear distance away from us I turned to EJ, I was very appreciative of what he had done. "Thank you EJ... for not letting me get in trouble."

He smirked, "I had to have my partner's back." EJ calling me his partner gave me goose bumps. "Where were you anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, "I slept in."

This teasing laugh came out of his mouth. I crossed my arms, huffing at him. He slowly calmed down, "How could you have slept in?"

The truth was because he had taken over my head. "I just forgot to set my alarm."

EJ started walking closer toward me, "Or was it because you were dreaming about me so much? I see the way you look at me and I'm afraid to say Ashleigh that I'm starting to control you."

I moved back away from, but he kept walking closer, close enough to back me into a corner. He pressed his hand at either side, pinning me to the wall. "You're... you're not in my head, you're the last thing that's on my mind" I said back to him.

He chortled, "That still means I'm in your head." He dropped his hands down and laughed again, "I'm just joking around with you, come on let's work on the case."

EJ walked into his office and I blankly stood where I had been cornered, not sure of what had just happened.

I noticed the other people staring at me weirdly as to why I was standing in a corner with a flabbergasted expression. I quickly paced into his office to find EJ standing in front of the wall like a school teacher. I decided to sit in one of the chairs. "So Ashleigh, in the past seven days there have been seven murders" he said handing me some files.

As I looked at them I realised that these were the victims, I had never seen their photos just briefly learnt about them.

"Amy Fuller, Rachel Anderson, Natalie Thompson, Naomi Ostia, Annualise Nagel, Lisa Storm and Melissa Haven... These women have all fallen victim to this serial killer. Now the only pattern that we've come across is that all the women murdered have been between ages 20-25 and being stabbed in the heart was the cause of death" EJ explained.

"So...we know all of this" I said, "I told you that it might have been a surgeon, remember when we had lunch."

He smiled, "I remember... I also remember how jealous you got when I was chatting to your friend."

I shook my head, "Anyway..."

"So last night I was reading all of the files, trying to rack my brain about some sort of link, this person hasn't left me anything... but what I found was quite...surprising" he said.

"What was it?" I asked anxiously.

"All seven women that were murdered were working or had worked once in their life at the _'Lust Inn'_... if I got that right" he said staring at his file.

"The strip club?"

He nodded, "Yes that's what it would seem."

My head started surging through possible suspects, "Maybe this has something to do with the club? Maybe this person was a customer and something happened and now he was taking his frustration on these women. It could also possibly a Christian/Catholic enthusiast who seems this woman as sinners and tried doing god's work for him."

EJ looked exhausted, "Alright Miss smarty pants, could you just give me one second."

I sighed and then let him speak.

"Don't you think I figured those out, anyway I'm going to the club now to ask some questions" he said, "Maybe someone there can help me out."

I laughed, "Of course, you're going there... you wouldn't miss that opportunity."

This stern expression covered his face, as he pressed his hands to the desk in front of him. "Look seven women have died because some of some idiot. Don't turn this into a mockery Ashleigh."

I was stunned as I pressed my hand against my chest, "I wasn't... I just meant..."

"That's enough!" he scolded, "You can go home, take those files with you... at least one us is taking this seriously."

My eyes stared at him, "EJ... I didn't..."

"Just go... if I need you, I'll contact you" he ordered, this disgust and disappointment sounding in his voice when he spoke. I grabbed my things and turned around with my head lowered. I didn't understand what got him so wound up; I obviously didn't mean to offend anyone except him. I ended up catching a taxi home.

...

I slumped in my couch, thinking over what had happened at work with EJ while I watched television. How can you go from one day absolutely loving the guy and then the next absolutely fearing them? I heard a knock on the door, I guessed that it was Wade. I hadn't talked to him when I came back; maybe he wanted to know if I still had a job. I opened the door and this uncertain feeling grew, "EJ?"

"Good evening Ashleigh, I'm sorry it's so late but I wanted to speak with you" he said considerately.

"Come in" I said moving to the side.

He nodded and walked past me to enter my apartment, "I just wanted to apologize for the way I yelled at you today... I shouldn't have, that wasn't fair to you at all. I know you had no ill intention... it's just..."

"Just what?" I asked standing close to him.

"I've had this happen to me once before, she was my girlfriend at the time... she was murdered by this psychopath. I tracked him down myself... the police didn't do anything about it. When I found him, I tried so hard not to kill him. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground, all I could think about was her body laying in a pool of her own blood and how he could have let her die like that for nothing!" he explained. I gazed at his moist eyes, he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

He smiled, "It's alright and I've moved on... it's just hard to see these women die for no reason at all. _She_ was the reason I got into the crime department."

I don't know why but I had this urge to hold his hand and so I placed his hand in my palm, "I know we can do this EJ, we're going to stop this killer and those women will get the justice they deserve."

EJ nodded, "But first we got to make sure you don't sleep in, I'll see to it to pick you up at 8:00am tomorrow... we'll go to the club, together."

...


	3. Chapter 3

EJ as promised had picked me up for work and he explained that the owner of the 'Lust Inn', Ms Michelle Carol had agreed to speak to us. EJ pulled into the club's car park. The club was situated in Brooklyn. It looked like a small, apartment building. It didn't seem like a place anyone wanted to be seen it yet it was closed off so it seemed isolated from everywhere else. We got out of the car and headed toward the front doors. There was a fair skinned, middle aged woman out the front smoking a cigarette, her long black hair was pinned into a bun that sat on the top of her head. I glanced at EJ wondering if this was the woman we were here to see.

"Ms Carol?" EJ questioned as we approached her.

She took one look at EJ with her hazel eyes and started smirking crazily, "And who are you?" She stared at him up and down.

"My name is EJ DiMera, we spoke on the phone" he turned to me, "This is my colleague, Miss Ashleigh Copeland." I nodded to her.

She stared up at the building that she stood in front of, "I've been the owner of this place for a long time and I've never seen anything like this."

"Do you have any idea who may have done this?" I asked.

Michelle shook her head, "These were all very good girls, Melissa only worked a couple of times and poor Amy, she was one of the nicest girls I ever knew."

"We're very sorry for your loss" said EJ sincerely.

"Some people look down on us because of what we do, but we're still people" Michelle lectured, "These women were all very kind and sweet. They shouldn't have had to die like that..." She stopped her emotion getting the better of her.

I patted her on her back to comfort her, "We're here to make sure that those women get the justice they deserve."

"Thank you" she said, "Come inside, we can talk some more." We followed her inside, I had never been in a strip club before yet once I went inside I didn't feel so anxious, EJ looked as cool as a cucumber. Michelle showed us to her office and we sat down in front of her.

"Have you ever had customers who were ever rowdy, disruptive, uncontrollable or boisterous?" EJ asked as he sat down.

Michelle pondered, "We do have the odd couple of clients who get disruptive, but of course you would get that when you mix alcohol with sex."

"Right... what about _clients _who might have showed extra interest in some of the girls, maybe some of the girls who were murdered?" I asked.

EJ nodded, "Yes maybe someone who became obsessive?"

"Obsessive?" questioned Michelle feeling a little fearful, "There's this one guy... oh my god" She stood up and began panicking as she paced back and forth.

"What is it?" I asked standing up. EJ looked concerned.

Michelle was still alarmed, she began shaking "there's this one young man... he's name is Sheamus O'Shaunessy. He began stalking one of my workers, but she left here years ago because of it, but I think he was sent to jail because he was taunting her."

"What was this Sheamus guy like?" EJ asked, "He must have been dangerous if he was put in prison? I don't think I've ever heard about him."

"He used to come here for weeks, never asking to sleep with any woman but he would just sit at the bar and watch the women but one woman caught his eyes... Jaclyn" she explained, "He would ask for her all the time but whenever she was told to be with someone else, Sheamus would have that guy beaten if he ever touched her. He believed that she was his and his only. Jaclyn became worried because Sheamus was a part of an Irish gang and she was afraid of what they might do to her. He would frequently visit her; he would constantly message her telling her that he was in love with her... he never leave her alone. Although he never physically abused her until one night he came to her house and he had consumed a lot of alcohol."

EJ and I were on the edge of our seats. "What happened?" I asked.

Michelle stared at the table, "Nothing... the police came and took him away. But I'm sure he was going to hurt her."

"Who called the police?" asked EJ.

"I did" she said proudly.

EJ and I exchanged confused glances. "But how did you know to call the police?"

"Because I was at the house, Jaclyn was my best friend and I had to protect her... so I knew after she left work Sheamus would be there, once I saw him I called the police and they had him arrested, he was not only charged for breaking and entering, stalking and several other charges that he was at fault of because he was in that notorious gang" she explained.

This story was very complicated. "She _was_ your best friend, what happened?"

"After Sheamus was locked up, Jaclyn moved away... I haven't spoken to her since" said Michelle sighing, "I do miss her, I always felt like I was an older sister to her."

I turned to EJ, "But if Sheamus is still locked up, do you think he has some kind of ally doing these murders for him... maybe trying to get Jaclyn's attention?" I suggested.

He nodded, "There could be a link here, but Ms Carol could you maybe still give us a list of other clients that could be possible suspects?"

"Of course" she said, "I hope I could have been of help to you two."

"You've done enough" said EJ nodding to her, "We'll keep in touch." Michelle grinned as she walked us out. As we approached the car I spun around to look at her but she seemed to have disappeared back inside.

...

"You think this could be Sheamus?" I asked EJ.

He shrug his shoulders, "I can't count him out... it does make sense, he was in love with Jaclyn who worked at the same place that all those other women who were murdered did. He's a lead suspect but I'm not cancelling anyone else out. Stabbing in the heart can't just mean that someone was heartbroken."

"I know, but this does link up well... I'll look up some more information on him when I go home" I could see my apartment building approaching.

"You did really well today, I must say I was impressed" said EJ smirking.

I chuckled, "I do know what I'm doing."

"You sure do."

My cheeks blushed, "So... are you going home?"

He shook his head, "I'm thinking of going to the office, trying to find some more things out."

"Of course" I nodded.

He hinted the yearning in my voice, "Why?" he asked smugly as he pulled up to the curb.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe come up for some food. I'm hungry" I said. "It's cool if you don't want to."

EJ grinned, "No... I'd love to."

"Great!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the car. As I turned around I noticed a familiar face walking toward the front door of my apartment building. "Wade!"

Wade smiled as he held his hand up to wave.

I quickly paced toward him, "I'm sorry, I didn't even come and thank you properly when I came back home."

"Don't worry about it; I just wondered how you got home... I was thinking that you might call me" he said.

"I caught the bus, but it was fine" I said my eyes turning to EJ who was approaching us. Wade suddenly looked almost outraged and stunned at the sight of him.

EJ walked toward my side. "Is this your boyfriend, Ashleigh?" EJ mocked as he looked at Wade.

I giggled, "No this is my neighbour, Wade this is EJ... EJ this is Wade."

EJ put out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Wade."

Wade stared at the hand and shook his head. He gazed at me almost disappointed and the he stormed off inside the building.

I was stunned by Wade's actions, "That's so unlike him."

EJ put his hand back in his pocket, "He loves you."

My eyes widened in denial, "He doesn't love me... he's just a friend."

EJ rolled his eyes, "Alright Ashleigh, let's go upstairs then."

... 

"I think what Michelle told us, can really help us" I said as I put our plates in the sink.

EJ smiled, "Ashleigh, you can't just take in one person's advice... for all we know maybe Michelle did this."

"She doesn't really fit the profile."

He stood up from his seat, "Just remember to be open minded."

I pressed my hands onto my hips, "I am!"

He chuckled before leaving, "See you tomorrow Ashleigh."

My heart dropped at the sight of him leaving, "Bye EJ." I moaned after seeing the door close, feeling a little sad having him go then I went on to washing the dishes.

As EJ walked out he was met by someone he knew was going to see him. He smirked as he stared down at the man in front of him, "Nice to meet you... Wade."

Wade angrily pulled EJ out from the hall and into his apartment.

"Alright... you don't have to man handle me" replied EJ fixing his suit.

"I knew it was you... I knew the moment she spoke your name that you were here" argued Wade, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" said EJ wickedly.

Wade sighed, "I'm warning you, you need to leave Ashleigh alone... I don't know what your intentions are but you need to back off!"

EJ laughed, "I'm not staying away, anyway she likes me and I know it's eating you alive because you have been completely smitten with this girl."

"Yes of course, I care about her... I'm in love with her!" Wade yelled, "That's why I need you to leave her alone... leave town all together!"

EJ sat down on the couch and began sipping the open can of coke that was sitting on the table, "Why didn't you tell me before, when the three of us were downstairs?"

Wade was stumped, "You know why"

"Yes I do know why _little brother"_ he said smiling at him, "But she is quite a stunner, that one."

Wade gripped his hands tightly on the collar of EJ's jacket, "Just because you're wearing a fancy suit doesn't change who you really are!"

EJ pulled Wade's hands off of him, "And just because you change your last name doesn't change who you really are."

Wade's eyes widened as he stepped back a few steps. EJ grinned he was very much pleased with himself, "You don't want me to tell, Ashleigh about what you're really like, do you?"

"You have secrets too, big brother" said Wade confidently.

EJ shook his head, "This isn't the last time you'll see me... this family reunion was fun. See you later bro."

With that EJ left a stunned Wade's apartment.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Wade's behaviour toward EJ was puzzling; I had no idea why he was being so weird. As I walked downstairs, where EJ was waiting to pick me up for work I felt someone's hand clasp to my shoulder. "Ashleigh..." he said weakly.

I spun around and looked up at Wade's distraught expression, "Ashleigh, if I were you, I'd be careful."

"Careful of what?" I frowned. I noticed how alert he was being which was very unlike him.

Wade's green eyes looked beyond me where he saw EJ sitting in his car, he scowled as EJ gave him a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes, confused at what he was trying to tell me. "What was up with you yesterday, Wade? I wanted you to meet EJ and you just left?"

He looked into my eyes, as if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. "I'm sorry... I just don't like him."

"You don't like him?" I exclaimed, "You never met him!"

He sighed, "Look, Ashleigh... I just want you to be careful around him, there's something _off_ about him."

"He's helping me with this case and besides... you don't even know him!" I crossed my arms furiously and left him standing there. Wade watched me, feeling defeated as he groaned and walked off.

EJ stepped out of his car where he had been watching us. "Everything alright?"

I sat in the car and let out a sigh as I put my seatbelt on. I never argued with Wade. "Yeah... everything's fine."

He gave a kind smile and dropped the subject.

Wade was still in my head as we had been driving, I kept wondering why he got this weird feeling about EJ. But EJ had been nothing but kind to me, he was a very sweet guy who had something horrible happen to him. I looked out the window and noticed a sign that said, '**Attica Correctional Facility**.' My eyes widened as I realised who we were going to see. "Sheamus?" I spoke.

EJ nodded, "Let's see what we can get out the man."

Some wardens escorted us toward a room where a muscled, tall man sat in a chair across from us. His skin was a very pale white and his red hair was spiked to the sky. I stared at the man in astonishment; he looked to be something that came out of Muscle and Fitness magazine. EJ mistook this for affection, "So you like ghosts do you?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, knowing that he was slightly envious. "No."

The wardens backed away from the table and EJ and I took a seat across from the prisoner. "Sheamus O'Shaunessy?" asked EJ.

"How ya" he said, his thick Irish accent beaming as he spoke, "What do I owe the honour?"

"Mr O'Shaunessy, we were wondering if you could talk to us about _Jaclyn_" EJ pressed.

Immediately after he had heard her name, his eyes grew wide and a smile brimmed to the surface of his face. "She's the love of me life" he said, "We were going to be happy together until-"

"Until the cops came and shut down the plan?" I asked, "Did you realise that obsession and affection is two different things?"

Sheamus laughed, "I never stalked her... I love her."

"The two of you were in love? But I find it hard to believe" said EJ.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Because she worked as a prostitute and I was part of a gang...sounds like a perfect crime love story to me."

"No... Because maybe you loved her... but she didn't love you" I said staring him down.

"That's what you think" he said grinning, "Sure I admit I began falling for her first but after a while she became just as engrossed in me as I was of her."

"Was she?" EJ asked, not quite believing him. I didn't either but I did feel that Sheamus had felt a true love toward Jaclyn. "So, you're telling us that Jaclyn and you were in love, that she loved you? I have another question... Why didn't Jaclyn stop you from getting arrested and how come she didn't tell the police that you were stalking her and weren't trespassing?"

His blue eyes grew moist as he lowered his head silently. "To be honest... I don't know... I would never hurt her, I promise." Sheamus grew more heartbroken as we continued to talk about it.

EJ looked concerned. "Has she ever come to see you?"

Sheamus shook his head, sadly.

EJ nodded, "Right... But if she loved you don't you think she's come to see you?"

"She doesn't love him" I interjected. EJ shot me an angry glare and I shrug my shoulders.

Sheamus looked up at the both of us, "I will still love her... until I die."

EJ looked at me again and pressed his finger to his lips, signalling to me to keep quiet. I rolled my eyes and continued to do so. "Sheamus, the reason we came here to see you is because... we think Jaclyn may be in trouble."

I watched anger strike through Sheamus's body; his back was straight, his eyes wide and his fist slammed on the table.

"What happen to her? Is she alive?" he asked desperately.

EJ nodded, "We believe she's alive but we need to find her. You see there is a serial killer on the loose who has killed seven women, all seven women had worked at the same place Jaclyn worked at. Do you maybe have some clue about this?"

"Are you behind this?" I asked boldly. Sheamus looked at me angrily as he slowly stood up from his seat, yet his wrists were handcuffed to the chair he sat on.

"Ashleigh?" exclaimed EJ who was just as mad as Sheamus.

But I stood my ground, "Is it you? Is this your plan to get her, maybe extract some revenge?"

Sheamus was silent.

"Ashleigh?" repeated EJ, questioning me. He was becoming annoyed at me.

I ignored him, "Have you got someone doing your dirty work while you stay in here, calling all the shots?"

Sheamus gritted his teeth as he squinted his eyes glaring in my direction, "Look here lass, you seem to be sitting on your high horse thinking that I'm nothing but scum! But I would never do anything to hurt Jaclyn or put her in any sort of danger!"

I sat back in my chair confidently, "I'm sure you loved her, but Jaclyn decided to skip town the second you were arrested. This tells me that she was afraid of something... and that something I think was you."

EJ shook his head, "Alright that's enough Ashleigh" he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside into the corridor. He glared down at me, he looked frustrated.

"What?"

"Ashleigh... You can't keep throwing shit in his face all of the time! I need him for this case and belittling him isn't going to help, I need him to talk... to tell me his side of the story. Maybe he can help us find Jaclyn" he said.

"Didn't you read his files? He and his gang were involved in several murders and rape crimes... not to mention theft. This has Sheamus O'Shaunessy written all over it. The woman he was obsessed over had betrayed him and now he is out for revenge" I explained, "That's it."

EJ shook his head, "You need to be more open minded Ashleigh, I know he's done some unforgivable things but maybe he's telling the truth."

I nodded, "Alright, but the moment we find out that he's behind it I am going to enthral you in a huge _I told you so _lecture."

He smirked finding my confidence to be admirable. "But you stay out here; from now on I will deal with him only, I'm sick of your feminist bullshit."

I stared at him astounded, "I'm not being a feminist!"

EJ turned and flashed another perfect smile before he headed inside. I slumped into one of the chairs outside sighing as I waited for him.

...

"Well... what did you get out of him?" I badgered as we walked back toward his car.

"Nothing much, I was mostly apologizing for your disjointed behaviour" he said, "Don't worry he's forgiven you."

"Forgiven me?" I barked.

EJ nodded, "God it took him a while but he finally gave in, by the way do you always speak to criminals like that?"

"Yes..."

He shook his head chuckling, "Well it looks like I'll be dealing with them then otherwise I'll be stuck apologizing to all of them."

"You shouldn't apologize to any of them anyway, they're criminals!" I said, "They certainly don't deserve my kindness."

EJ opened the car door and sat inside, "Yes well that's all fine and dandy but we still need them to help us and you acting like their principal."

I crossed my arms, "Fine you deal with him; I don't like him anyway."

"You can be in charge of maybe getting some more details from Michelle... Sheamus didn't seem to like her."

"Well she did call the cops on him" I said pressing my fingers to my forehead, it was aching badly.

EJ looked at me concerned, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache I'll be fine" I said smiling at him, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked, worry filling his voice which I enjoyed.

I nodded, "I'm sure."

"How about you and I go for a drink?" he asked grinning, "I find a good drink makes me feel better, English thinking."

I giggled, "Sure."

...

He drove toward the closest bar and we walked over to these two bar stools. It was thriving with plenty of people and music was booming. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked me.

I pulled one of the menu's and gave it a quick glance, "A tequila sunrise, please."

EJ flashed another grin, "I'll be back soon." I felt butterflies flutter about in my stomach as I watched him walk away, it was nice to be together and not have it be about work. I could feel myself growing more and more fond of him every day. Whenever he stared at me with those brown eyes of his I could feel myself grow weak in the knees. Or when he smiled at me, my stomach would do leapfrogs.

I stared around the crowd, most people were watching the football game and before I knew it someone was approaching me, "Hi... Wade" I said weakly.

Wade gave a kind smile but before I could speak another work I realised he wasn't walking toward me but past me. He had a beer in one hand and what looked like a cocktail in the other. I watched him walk over toward this caramel skinned, dark brown haired woman; she looked to be about my age and her dark brown eyes lit up as Wade sat down next to her, handing her drink. I felt instantly interested in what they were doing and who she was. I heard a glass slam onto the table and it had awoken me. I grinned at EJ who was staring right back at me, "Is everything alright? You look a little frazzled."

I blushed, "Um... just a headache."

EJ stared at my drink, "Well drink up, it's the only way you'll feel better."

I grabbed the glass and sipped it up from the straw. I glanced back up at EJ and he was staring at me weirdly, "Do I have some on my face?" I asked paranoid.

He shook his head, "No I was just marvelling at you, you're quite a woman Ashleigh Copeland."

My cheeks blushed even harder.

"I don't think you realise how beautiful you are... you know the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to kiss you" he said charmingly, "I was instantly attracted to you."

I took a deep breath taking in everything that he was saying to me, I wasn't sure if the alcohol was kicking in but I still liked it.

"But I promise I won't kiss you" he said.

"You won't?"

"Well I wouldn't want to make it awkward between us, we're working partners" he said, "And I respect you."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do... I haven't seen a woman bust on a criminal like that in my entire life" he said, "You definitely are a spitfire."

I smiled again, not realising how much I was smiling. Before I knew it I had finished my drink.

"Would you like another?" he asked noticing the empty glass.

"Actually... I'd like to know who that woman is" I said staring out into the crowd.

He stared blankly around the bar, "What woman?"

I pointed my finger in Wade's direction "Her, I wonder who she is?"

EJ followed my direction and his eyes widened from shock as he looked at the woman. "Uh... I think it's time we headed off" he said rushing me, "You know, early morning..."

"Um... alright?" I was confused by EJ's sudden urge to exit, "Let's go then." I gave one final glance at Wade and his friend and we left.

...


	5. Chapter 5

EJ was silent as we drove back to my apartment, he seemed almost panicked. I didn't want to say anything or question him. I was tired from today and decided that my plan was to find Jaclyn and help protect her while EJ dealt with Sheamus. I still thought Sheamus was lying and that nothing that he had said was true but as EJ said I still had to be open minded. But I just couldn't, Sheamus was a gang member not to mention, he had committed so many crimes it would take me a year just explaining them. How could any woman be in love with a man like that? Michelle seemed to have her head screwed on right, sure prostitution wasn't the best career but I was no one to judge. Jaclyn was Michelle's best friend, so they must have been compatible. If Sheamus was stalking her then he must have mistaken them being in bed together for being in love. Sheamus was used to getting everything he wanted, if he wanted someone dead he killed them, if he wanted money he would steal it... and now he wanted love and most of all wanted Jaclyn.

"We're here" interjected EJ.

My thoughts were interrupted. I looked outside the car window and realised it was raining heavily, "Thank you EJ, I'll see you tomorrow." I slowly went to open the car door, when I felt EJ's hand fall to my thigh.

"Wait- I can't let you get wet" he said. He ran to the back of his car and came toward my side of the car and had an umbrella ready.

I smiled as I got out of the car; he wrapped his arm tight around my waist as we huddled under the large umbrella. This weird feeling of exhilaration filled my body as my face was mere inches from his chest. This goofy smile on my face, I saw my reflection in the glass door ahead of me and reality set in. We leapt for the small porch that was in front of us.

"Thank you for the drink" I said, "And... the umbrella."

He smirked, "No problem Ashleigh, good night."

I wanted to lay a huge kiss on his mouth as I stared up at his perfect lips, "Good night." I used my key to open the door and waved to him again before I walked up the stairs.

EJ waited about 10 minutes and then pressed one of the buzzers. "Hello?" sounded a deep, male voice.

"We need to talk" he said.

A buzzer sounded and he was let into the apartment building, he dashed up the flights of stairs and walked to door with the number 10. He stared at the one across from it which had number 11. The door opened and EJ glared at him angrily as he walked inside.

"Sure, you're welcome in" said Wade as he huffed, closing the door, "Did Ashleigh see you."

"Of course not" yelled EJ as he pushed his hand through his dark hair, "Do you think I would be that stupid."

"Well, what is it?" asked Wade glaring back at him.

EJ's eyes moved to the kitchen where he heard humming, his eyes grew furious as he shot a look back at Wade. "What is she doing here?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "She wanted to see me."

"Wanted to see _you_?" jealousy resonated through EJ's voice. He paced toward the kitchen and found the woman standing by the bench, her back turned to him. EJ closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold off any emotion that he felt. He opened them again, "Jessica..." 

The woman stood frozen. She slowly span around and saw EJ standing in front of her, "EJ..."

"You didn't call, you didn't give me any warning" he said as he walked closer toward her.

She stepped back but felt her back hit the bench, there was nowhere for her to go. "What are you doing here?" she asked fearfully.

EJ pressed his hands on either side of her, "Nothing at all."

Wade interjected himself and pulled EJ away from her, "I think it's time for you to go."

Jessica looked frightened as she hid behind Wade.

"You knew I was here! Why didn't you tell me about her?" yelled EJ at his brother.

Wade looked at how afraid Jessica was, "Because... you've done enough."

EJ shook his head, "You can't keep me and my wife away from each other! Remember that we're still married!" Wade grabbed on to EJ's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and out the door, "You come to my house again and I'll make you regret it!"

"Bring it on... brother" said EJ smugly. Wade slammed the door on him and he left.

...

The next morning I got a text from EJ saying that he would be going to see Sheamus today and told me to work on finding Jaclyn which of course I was already working on from last night. I had a friend who worked in a social security and she had given me an address. But when I read the email, I was a little shocked. I was expecting her to be thousands of miles away but she lived 25 blocks from where I lived. But then I thought maybe that was why these murders were happening, because Jaclyn was still in the area.

As I walked toward her building, I pressed her buzzer numerous times. But there was no answer. I wondered if she was at home or not. I sat down on the step and waited, I had to meet her and I would wait here all day until I could meet her. I sighed heavily as I looked at my watch; it was 10:29 am. A weary, old man slowly walked past me, he smiled at me kindly. "Are you waiting for someone, dear?"

I stood up, "I was wondering if maybe you knew Jaclyn Cassidy?" I stared up at him hopeful.

"Jackie? Of course, I'm her grandfather... are you a friend of hers?" he asked kindly.

I was astounded; I could hardly catch my breath. "Yes... I was wondering where she was." I felt bad for lying to him, but I needed to find her.

"Well she's working at the moment" he said, "I'd tell you to wait for her, but she'll finish late."

"Oh no that's alright, could you please give me the address. I'm not quite sure where it is" I lied again, "She's never told me."

He chuckled, "She's not a very good friend is she?"

I shook my head coyly smiling at him. He was very sweet.

"It's on the corner of 31st and 6th avenue" he said.

"Thank you" I said, I sounded so happy that it almost alarmed the old man.

"You're welcome" he said kindly, "Take care... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..."

"It's Ashleigh, sir" I said putting my hand out. He stared at my hand and shook it gently.

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and walked away; I span around and shot him a wave. "You too!" I called then made my way to the address he had told me.

...

Jessica was sitting on the balcony, a heated cup of tea in her hands to keep warm. Wade put his keys in the door and walked into his apartment; his shift at the night club was over. He stared at her, "Jess?"

She didn't respond. She gazed out to the New York Scenery.

"Jess... You okay?" he said as he stepped out on to the balcony.

"Did you know he was here?" she asked him. Her eyes slowly moving up to meet his but she was only met with Wade frowning.

He walked toward the edge and held onto the railing. "I did" he said lowering his head.

Jessica's eyes filled with grief, "Why didn't you tell me? I would never have come if I knew he was here!"

"I'm sorry Jess, but I only knew he was here a few days ago. You told me you were coming weeks before and I..." he stopped.

She furrowed her brow, "You what? Wanted to feed me to the wolves?"

"Of course not" he said compassionately, "I just... I just wanted to be with my best friend again. I missed you."

Guilt filled her body, "Oh Wade, now you've made me feel so bad. I'm so sorry for acting like a total bitch."

Wade smirked as he looked up at her, "So you should be!"

A small laugh escaped her lips but then a sudden fearful expression filled her face, "I don't know if I can stay here anymore, if EJ is here... I just can't. I can't face him again."

He nodded, "I understand... but if I have to be honest I like having you here, at least there is someone to talk to when I get home."

She stood up and crept next to him, "Wade, you're a great guy, how come you haven't found somebody yet?"

Wade's cheeks turned pink, "I don't know... I guess because I'm just waiting for the right person."

Jessica grinned, "So is it the person who lives behind door number 11? You know the one who before you left for work you hovered in front of her for five minutes?" Wade's eyes grew wide from embarrassment.

He looked at her gobsmacked, "How do you know about that?"

She shrug her shoulders, "I watched through the peephole."

He shook his head, "Maybe you should go."

Jessica laughed as she linked her arm with him. "What's her name? And how long have you been in love with her?"

Wade's eyes lit up, "Ashleigh and... probably since she moved into the building."

"Does she feel the same way?" she asked, "She'd be crazy not to fall for a hottie like you."

He lowered his gaze, "No unfortunately... she seems to have fallen for the charms of my older brother." Wade stared at her sternly, "History repeating itself?" Jessica looked up at him worried.

...

After a 10 minute stroll I had finally made it to my destination, I grinned happily with pride. I found her. Jaclyn was just metres away and I was going to crack down on this case and lock up this serial killer as well as keep Sheamus locked up so we would never see the light of day. But nevertheless I had found her, the key to this case. She worked at a diner, as a waitress I assumed. I made my way inside and sat myself down at one of the booths. I took of my jacket and placed in next to me whilst staring out at the staff. My eyes caught the attention of a young woman, she was tall and slim, her black hair tied up into a ponytail, a side fringe framing her face. She was tanned and had these beautiful green eyes. I stared at her name badge, the name 'Hayley' was written on it. I wondered whether this was her or was I just mistaken. Everyone who worked here looked to be 40 plus, she was the only one who looked to be the fitting age and type. She was obviously beautiful; I could see how Sheamus could have been smitten by her. I picked up a menu and began browsing through. I thought that I might as well get something to eat while I was here the smell of cooked bacon from the table next to me was intoxicating.

"How are you today? Are you ready to order?" spoke a sweet voice.

I pulled down my menu and '_Hayley'_ was hovering over me with a kind smile and a ready notepad and pen. "Did you need help with anything?"

"Hi! I'd like to have the... _ Breakfast plate_ with a coffee please?" I said looking up at her.

She giggled, "A small thing like you? Are you sure you'll finish it all?"

I patted my stomach, "I think I'll be fine."

She nodded and then took my menu, "It's coming right up." She promptly began to walk over to the next table.

I smiled, "Thank you... Jaclyn." She stood frozen and slowly span around, her eyes filled with fright as she looked at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Her green eyes were moist as she looked around before shooting me with a fearsome look, "Who are you?"

"I'm just here to talk to you; I mean no harm at all. I'm here to protect you" I said calmly.

She walked over to me and leaned in, "If you wanted to protect me, then you wouldn't have come here."

"I just really need to talk to you Jaclyn and I'm not leaving until I do" I said crossing my arms.

She smirked, "I don't want to talk to you."

I knew that because of what Jaclyn had been through, she probably didn't trust anyone. But I had to show her that I was someone that would be patient with her. I gulped down my pride and tried to be reasonable, "I'll be waiting here."

Jaclyn spun around and headed toward the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh, I had the key to this serial killer case in my sights and I had to get her to talk.

...

"History repeating itself?" Jessica said as she looked away from Wade's gaze. She couldn't look at him in eye.

Wade stared at her knowing that she was just trying to lie to both of them. He shook his head, "Never mind."

"Anyway... I think I'm going to move out tomorrow. I just can't stand living near him, knowing that he knows that I'm here... I just can't Wade, I'm sorry but I can't" she said before walking inside. Wade followed after her. He watched her begin to bundle her things and throw them in her suitcase. He heard small whimpers come out from her mouth; this became unsettling for him.

"Jess... Stop. You can't go."

She stopped and slowly turned around to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't go... I want you to stay."

She walked toward him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry Wade... I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air; I just want to be alone." 

Wade nodded and moved to the side to allow her to leave. Jessica grabbed her cardigan and rushed outside. Once out of the apartment building, she took a huge breath in and walked along the streets of the city.

...

EJ walked through the room, where Sheamus sat awaiting him. "That girl isn't with you?" he asked looking behind EJ.

"No" said EJ as he took a seat. "It's just you and me."

Sheamus stared at the table, "She doesn't believe me, does she?"

EJ shook his head, "Unfortunately for you, she does not." He strummed his fingers against the wooden table.

"She must never been in love" said Sheamus. "Because when you're in love, they're no boundaries."

"Yes, well... stalking is a boundary that you have been perceived to have crossed" said EJ, "I need to find this killer and for that I need to rule you out. So please stop going on about _boundaries_."

Sheamus smirked, "Have you ever been in love?"

The question staggered EJ a little bit; he blinked continuously as his mind rushed through flashbacks. "I think I came here to talk about you."

A chuckled bellowed from Sheamus, "So you have been?"

EJ was quiet, his head lowered as he rested his fists on the table. "Alright, I have been in love. It's a terrible thing, it drives people to do mad things" he said angrily.

"Are you still in love?"

EJ stared at him and nodded, "I am."

...

Jaclyn came back to my table she placed her palms on the table, "I'm still not talking to you, you might as well go back to wherever you came from."

"I'm still going to wait" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Why? What is it that you want?"

"I just want to talk, just five minutes is all I need" I said, "I promise I will never pester you again."

Jaclyn sighed and then sat in the bench in front of me, "Five minutes."

I nodded, "Sheamus O'Shaunessy... what does he mean to you." She looked slightly freaked out, when I had spoke his name. "It's okay; I'm on your side."

She still was timid.

I hoped that she would still maybe tell me something. "I know hearing his name must scare you, but I'm not with him at all."

"Scare me? Why would it scare me? I love him."

This feeling of surprise struck my entire body, "You... You loved him?"

She nodded, "He even proposed to me." My eyes grew wide as she showed me the diamond ring that was donned on her finger. But then this feeling of guilt circled my stomach, Sheamus was right all along.

"I'm sorry, so why is he in jail again..." I said, not quite making sense of any of this.

Jaclyn lowered her head, "Sheamus had come over my house. He looked really scared and upset. I wasn't sure why but he told me to run away, that I was in danger. I didn't want to leave him but he kept telling me that we'd meet up soon. I had just left the house when my house was surrounded by police cars."

"Didn't you tell them that he wasn't stalking you" I asked.

She shook her head, her eyes streaming tears. "I couldn't... Because he was being charged for attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" This story was becoming more and more weird. Of course Sheamus was in a gang, he was involved with many crimes. "But Jaclyn, Sheamus is a murderer."

She pounded her hand against the table, "He would never kill anyone! He was a changed man, he didn't do it."

"You're saying that he has never killed anyone?" I asked.

"He hasn't..." she said, she beginning to get very aggravated. "They were never him, they were those other men. Sheamus would never hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry Jaclyn, but I have records that tell me otherwise. Your fiancé is a criminal who should stay locked up in prison" I said.

She stared at me angrily, "Look, I've given you more than five minutes. Please never bother me again." Jaclyn grabbed her bag that, she had left at the counter and disappeared.

"Jaclyn wait!" I called out but there was no answer. I sighed as I slumped into the booth. I knew that she wasn't going to hear me out again. I placed the money on the table and left the diner.

...

I walked up to my apartment door as I looked across at Wade's door; I felt a feeling of sadness and disappointment. We had always been such good friends and now the two of us were avoiding one another. I missed him.

I put my key into the key hole, when I felt someone grab onto my waist. I span around to find EJ staring down at me. He smelt of whisky and rum. "Are you drunk, EJ?"

He smirked and then placed his hand under my chin, "You know you're really pretty Ashleigh."

I laughed it off, "Here... how about you lay down on the couch." I grabbed his arm and placed it on my back as I tried to carry him inside. Once near the couch, I threw him onto it. "So how did you manage to get here?"

"Taxi..." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "Could I ask for a glass of water?"

"Sure" I said before bouncing over to the fridge to grab bottled water. I walked back to him, "Here."

"What time is it?" he said after gulping the water down.

I looked down at my watch, "It's 3 in the afternoon."

"Is that the time" he said taking another sip.

I sat down next to him, "EJ, why were you drinking?"

He sighed as he slowly sat up, "Remember how I told you about a girlfriend that I once had..."

I sighed, leaning back into the couch as he did. "Yes, she was the one who had been murdered."

"Well... last night after I dropped you off, I thought that I saw her" he said, "But she wanted nothing to do with me."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Maybe it was her spirit..."

He laughed, "Maybe, but I don't think she loves me anymore, I think she fear me."

"Why would she fear you? You did everything you could to save her and then to get her justice... how could she fear you? I'm sure she's thankful for you."

EJ lowered his head, "You don't know me very well, Ashleigh."

I smiled, "You just need some rest, you're drunk and thinking ridiculous things." I walked toward the cupboard and pulled out a blanket. I doused the blanket on top of his and he lay across the couch.

"Thank you, you've become such a good friend to me" he said as he closed his eyes. My heart melted a little, he looked so cute when he was asleep. I grabbed my laptop and started doing some more research, every now and then I would gaze at him. My crush on him was growing more and more, especially after seeing him in this state.

...

Jessica was asleep on the couch, the television left on. Wade smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully. He slowly pulled the remote out of her hand and turned the television off. Wade was about to leave for work, it was about 8pm. He noticed a plate of cooked spaghetti bolognaise resting on the table for him, he liked that she would always cook a meal for him to eat before he had to go to work. Jessica had her bags packed and lined near the front door. He quietly picked them up and placed them in his room. He then returned and then lifted Jessica up cautiously and laid her in his bed. Normally she would sleep on the couch that would fold out into a bed, but Wade thought that maybe a good sleep on a comfortable bed is what she truly needed. He placed her down gently and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams" he said as his kissed her cheek.

Wade hoped that when he returned that Jessica would still be here.

...

"Are you sure that you shouldn't stay?" I asked EJ, "It's only 8pm, do you want me to make you something."

"I'm fine... I just need to be alone" muttered EJ as he slowly got up to his feet.

I wasn't sure if being alone was such a great thing. "Maybe you should just stay the night."

He shook his head, "You're sweet Ashleigh."

I wasn't sure how to react to him. But then I could feel his breath against my neck and then my ear, I could have fainted. I closed my eyes as his voice echoed soundly through my ear.

"If I stayed the night, I might not be able to control myself" he spoke before pressing his lips to mine.

I felt like a school girl as I touched my lips. He walked himself out and I lingered watching him. After he had left, I jumped on my couch happily. I was filled with content. Maybe EJ did feel the same way.

...

It was the early hours of the morning, Wade put his key into his door and the smell of bacon, cooked eggs and toast filled the air. This grin grew on his face as he looked at his friend sitting at the table, sipping her mug of tea. "You're up early!"

She smiled, "Let's just say that I had a really good sleep."

Wade smirked, "I'm glad; I'm just going to have a shower because I stink of alcohol. I'll be right back."

"Wade..." said Jessica as she stood up and walked toward him. He stopped and stared at her. "I like staying here with you too."

Wade smiled and kissed her cheek before grasping on to her body into a hug. She held on to him tightly, enjoying the warmth. He then let her go, "Stay as long as you like."

She nodded, "Be quick, your food will go cold."

Wade disappeared into the bathroom, the water from the shower running down loudly. There was a knock on the door and Jessica panicked, her heart pounded hoping that EJ had not come back. She could hear the shower going and didn't want to interrupt Wade. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She couldn't help but snicker as she watched the tense person on the other side of the door. She opened the door and smiled back, "Hi."

I stared up at her, I remembered her from the pub that EJ had taken me to. Now she was here in Wade's apartment, dressed in pyjamas and by the smell, she was making him breakfast. "Um... Hello" I muttered, "I'm Ashleigh, Wade's neighbour."

"Oh I know, Wade told me about you."

This feeling of glee filled my face, "He did?"

She nodded, "I'm Jessica by the way, I'm I guess you would say... roommate." This arrogance oozed out of her as she grinned back at me, "Wade just went in the shower... do you want to wait for him?"

Everything just felt different and this whole situation just made me feel strange, "No... No that's okay, don't even worry about it" I said, hyperventilating through every word, "Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Please call me Jess, it was nice to meet you to Ashleigh" she said grinning back.

I walked toward the staircase and gave her another wave, "Bye."

"Bye" she said waving back. She closed the door and giggled, "That was fun."


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but feel almost sick to my stomach and at the same time I felt really hollow. I had no idea why. Maybe seeing Wade with a female shook me up a little, through the duration that I knew Wade he had never had a girlfriend. It had really shaken me. I wasn't the greatest advocate for change, I hated it. But the other thing that was on my mind was how EJ had kissed me last night. I wasn't able to get the image out of my head, it was perfect and he was perfect. Although now I wasn't sure how to act around him now that that happened, it would be kind of awkward. Luckily I wasn't going to see him till later, this morning I wanted to see Jaclyn and try to get some more out of her. I learned that I needed to be a lot kinder to her, if I wanted to get more information out. While walking toward her diner, hoping that she was working I noticed on the front page of the paper that another murder had taken place, it was our serial killer. Her name was Brianna Multon. I feared that maybe Jaclyn was going to be next.

...

Jessica had finished her breakfast and sipped on her tea as Wade walked back in smelling soapy fresh. "Can't wait to dig into this" he said licking his lips.

She smiled at him as he chowed down on the food. "Ashleigh was here."

He stopped suddenly, "What?"

"She wanted to see you but then she left, feeling much more affectionate toward you" she said grinning.

Wade was confused, "More affectionate toward me? I don't understand."

"I told her that you and I were together and that frankly made her jealous, I could see it all over her."

Wade beamed, "She was jealous?"

She nodded confidently, "I know women, we never know what we have until it's gone from us. Now she's going to come for you, trust me."

"Thank you" he said, "...for that. I haven't really handled this Ashleigh situation right, but you've really helped me."

Jessica kissed his cheek, "Wade, you're a really great guy and I just hope that you're with someone who realises how amazing you are."

Wade smiled at her and then continued eating. She stared at him wearily and then finished her tea, "I'm just going to go buy some things and I'll be back soon. Have a good sleep." She grabbed her hand bag and walked toward the door.

"See you later then" said Wade.

She closed the door behind him and sighed, her back leaning against the door. As she got outside she flipped through her handbag for a lighter and then pulled out a packet on cigarettes. She picked one out from the packet, placed it in her mouth, she lit it up and took a puff, slowly exhaling. This feeling of calm left her body as she blew out the smoke from her mouth.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be smoking" said a voice only too familiar to her. Jessica glanced up and fright covered her face. Yet there was nothing but love coming from him, "Hello Jessica."

"EJ..." she softly muttered. She looked around at the people surrounding them hoping to find some way to make an exit. But EJ cornered her toward the steps and there was nowhere for an exit.

...

I rushed toward the diner and saw Jaclyn serving a customer, I hurried toward but she was not pleased to see me. "Jaclyn, Jaclyn- I need you to talk with me urgently."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes and sighed with angst, "Just please leave me alone."

I stood closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Brianna Multon was murdered some hours ago and... I'm afraid you might be next." Jaclyn became overcome with fear, she began breathing quickly and her eyes were watery. I pulled her outside, "Relax for a moment, I'll take care of everything."

She nodded quickly and I left her to go see her supervisor, he was this hefty, middle aged man who looked to be of Hispanic decent. I pulled out my identification card and placed it in his face, "Hello sir, my name is Ashleigh Copeland, I'm a part of the New York crime investigators and you'll have to excuse Jaclyn from working, we just need her for some questions."

The man was very worried, "Is she alright? Is she in danger?"

"I assure you, she'll be fine" I said, "It would also be of help if you didn't speak of this to anyone."

The man agreed, "Absolutely, I'll just tell everyone she fell ill."

I smiled at him and then returned back to Jaclyn who was still in a panicked state. She was shaking and her tears streamed down her face, "I knew it! I knew that was why you were here... I saw the patterns in the murders too."

"Look, please don't panic. I'll be completely honest with you and I know I wasn't the most understanding person, but I really want to help you and stop this killer" I said, "Can we maybe go to my apartment and have a proper talk."

Jaclyn stared at me and then lowered her head, nodding it slowly. I placed my hand to her back and guided her.

...

Jessica was pleading in her head for someone or something to happen so she could just disappear but then she felt the hands of her husband touch the skin and all her hate toward him vanished, just like that.

"I know that I was the one who taught you how to smoke all those years ago, just when we were young teenagers" said EJ as he grazed his fingers against her cheek lovingly. He pulled a thick, long cigar from his jacket pocket and placed it in his mouth, "Could I get a light please?"

The look on her face was expressionless as she pulled the lighter from her pocket and lit his cigar. She really just wanted him to leave. EJ grinned as he exhaled the cigar smoke. "That's a nice cigar!"

"I really have to be going..." she spoke as she walked a few steps away from him.

But EJ cornered her, she felt her back pressed against the wall of the building, with EJ's arms pressed on either side of her body. "What's the deal between you and my brother? Is he trying to make me out as some villain and try to be a hero in all of this, because he has it completely wrong?" She stared at the floor whenever he spoke to her; she could feel his brown eyes darting at her.

"Jessica... Why are you looking at me like a stranger? I'm still your loving husband, who is still madly in love with you. Nothing has changed, you can't keep running away from me forever" said EJ, "You will come back home with me, I'll make sure of it." His face came closer to hers and his lips glided from her cheek and then toward her jaw. He hovered his lips above hers, almost about to kiss her but then moved aside so she could leave. Jessica was breathless as she hurried away from him; EJ watched her walk away feeling defeated but this smile returned on his face as he saw me approach him with a new woman standing walking alongside of me. He tightened his tie and placed one hand through his hair as he walked toward me and Jaclyn.

Suddenly the moments where EJ had kissed me, flooded through my mind. "EJ? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked a little shaken, almost like he was upset. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at me weirdly, "I'm fine." Throwing away whatever he was upset about, "Who's this?" His eyes moved toward a nervous Jaclyn.

She glanced up at the intimidating EJ, "I'm Jaclyn...Ashleigh told me that you're going to help me and ...Sheamus."

EJ sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do want to make sure that you're safe but I can't promise you about Sheamus, all I can promise is that he won't be held responsible for this."

She nodded, her lips trembling. I wrapped an arm behind here, "Come on inside, you'll be safe." She came in quietly and EJ followed behind us. Once inside, Jaclyn made herself comfortable on the couch. "Just relax, I'll get you a drink" I said as I left to go toward the kitchen.

EJ paced behind me, "Could I get a cup? I'm parched." I glared at him but he had this cute grin on his face that I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Ashleigh, I think we need to talk about what happened last night, later maybe?" he said before he gave me a wink and then went back to check on Jaclyn, he still looked at me waiting for an answer.

I turned on the kettle and nodded to him. He smiled and then sat down with Jaclyn. I thought I would be much more excited, here was this man that I had been intensely crushing on want to maybe further our relationship yet weirdly, all I could think about was Wade.


End file.
